P-21
"If you give me that gun, I might shoot you. If you give me a weapon, I might kill you" -P-21, to Blackjack Summary When the doors to Stable 99 had opened, the apocalypse had come to sweep life off the surface world, forcing ponies into these Fallout Shelters, to survive. To keep order and maintain the functionality of the Stables, Stable Tec insisted that a set protocol be followed to ensure the survival of the Stable, and that it be lead by one family of Overmares, passed on to their decedent. Approximately 100 years into 99s' operations the male side of the stable had had enough of being looked down upon and staged a failed rebellion that nearly put an end to all life in the shelter. The event changed the stable forever, forcing everyone into inherited positions as females took over all the vital functions of the stable; leaving the males around exclusively for breeding and their own amusement. Males had no names, only P and U classifications and an ever ascending number to show their age, once they reached 21, "their time was up". Fortunately for "P-21" he was a unique case as was known as the Overmares favorite "One Trick Pony", but he was smarter than anyone assumed; he learned how to lock pick and hack computers on his own time, desperate to escape the hell hole he was in before his time was up, but it is was too little too late. Or almost, until he happened upon the most inefficient Security mare in the stable....Blackjack. As he was being taken in to be euthanized he was being beaten to a bloody pulp until Blackjack stepped in. Blackjack was already suspicious of the Overmare and P-21 had the files to convince her 99 was no longer gonna be safe for much longer and how to break free. Sticking by her side, P-21 left Stable 99 after it was raided with Blackjack, his dream of escaping slavery accomplished but left him with a new problem, the drastic change in reality and the prominence of free will left him daunted as what to do, having no idea where to go from there he stuck with Blackjack from then onward, someone who abused him, and saved him at the same time; wanting to see if this crazy mare can help him figure out his place in life. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A, 8-C with Persuasion/Grenades Name: P-21 '''(Stable Classification name, P= earth pony, # = His age relative to his peers), Pony Batman '''Origin: '''My Little Pony/Fallout (Fallout Equestria Project Horizons Fan Fiction by Somber) '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown, Likely in his mid 20s (He is older than Blackjack and Morning Glory) '''Classification: '''Earth Pony '''Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Hacking, Skilled Marksman, Explosives Expert, Stealth Mastery Attack Potency: Wall Level '''on his own, '''Building Level with weapons (Helped Blackjack and Glory defeat a dragon) Speed: Subsonic '''(Kept up with a moving train) '''Lifting Strength: Class 1 Striking Strength: Street Level, Building Level 'with weapons '''Durability: Wall Level '(Took hits from Book 1 Blackjack, but was ultimately defeated, stomped by a casual Rampage) 'Stamina: Superhuman '(Survived numerous Battles alongside Blackjack, even while crippled) '''Range: Melee Range, Meters '''with weapons '''Standard Equipment: Persuasion (a specialized Grenade Launcher), a sack of grenades, and bobby pins Intelligence: Gifted, despite a very inhibited, and limited education by Stable 99, P-21 was able to learn about concepts and topics far above what was expected of him, having taught himself to lock pick, hack computers, and even disarm nukes, he is often looked at as the most intelligent in Blackjacks group outside of Lacunae; often attempting to outsmart his opponents if the situation allows it. '''Weaknesses: '''Refuses to use most firearms. Category:Project Horizons Category:Fallout Equestria Category:Characters